nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Astral Plane
The following edit is misleading and was removed: "If you do not have a Helm of opposite alignment, you may use a probability trick to increase the chance to ascend on the second high altar you visit. It works so: first choose an altar without exploring it (left, right, middle), go explore an altar you didn't choose, then, if the first altar you explore wasn't the right one, go explore the remaining altar (the one you did not choose). It has a 2/3 chance to be the right one." This 'technique' does not help anything. The player has a 1/3 chance of picking the right altar on the first try. Whether or not you follow the above method the second altar you visit will have a 1/2 chance of being the right one (assuming the first one wasn't). The author of that method drew a mistaken parallel with the Monty Hall problem except there is no game show host to provide extra information about the alternatives that were not chosen thus the odds of picking the right one out of two is 1/2. DemonDoll 14:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Another tip I'm new, (only ascended once) but I used a technique that really helped me. The priests use a spell that summons insects. What I did was just let the insects take over the place - I let the priests summon as many as possible, and just waded through their ineffectual attacks. This way, instead of having hordes of nasty priests who can do lots of damage, I simply engraved Elbereth, killed the giant ant occupying the next space I wanted to go, and repeated ad nauseam. With Elbereth, you get 1-2 attacks from the priests and nothing else. A more experienced person can contradict me, which is why I'm putting this into the Talk page, rather than the actual article. Comments would be welcome. (Correction - just ascended twice with the same method) --Omegaham 01:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I tend to use that method, too. The legendary problems start when creatures other than insects/snakes appear, which is why you want to be fast, jump, ... -Tjr 18:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : : Confused non-cursed scroll of taming is a solid bonus to that tactic. I always try to have a few before I enter the Astral Plane. And before taming a horde of insects to just walk through once they're pets it's a nice bonus to cursed-genocide some purple worms and other funny pets-to-be. Kynde 10:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Prayer Does prayer work here?Newtkiller 22:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Tjr 18:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Invisibility (yours) I've only been on Astral a few times but the one thing I've found helps the most is being invisible, either through the ring or zapping yourself with the wand of make invisible or whatever. You still get surrounded sometimes, but if you get out in the open, you can often make a mad dash for an altar unabated.